ThunderCats 2011: Call of the Hunt
by Werewolf Cheetara
Summary: A story of the ThunderCats affected by the curse of the Full Moon.


THE CALL OF THE HUNT

Part 1

A ThunderCats 2011 Fan Fiction of the curse of the Full Moon

Written by: Werewolf Cheetara

Rated T for ages +13

Chapter 1

Cries in the night

It was late afternoon, nearly sunset. In the distance of a pine barren forest was a small village, right in the clearing. A road marks the way for Lion-O-, heir to the Thunderian throne, along with his companions, Tygra, his brother, Cheetara, the cleric, Panthro, the former general, along with snarf and the kittens Wiley Kat and Wiley Kit. The band made their way towards the small settlement. Lion-O- turned to his companions with concern for his exhausted and famished crew.

Lion-O: We should be able to find an inn by sunset.

Panthro: About time. We've been on the road for a couple days. I could use a good night's sleep in a real bed.

Cheetara: We'll also need to stock up on supplies.

Tygra: She's right. I don't plan to find that last War Stone without any proper equipment, or on an empty stomach...

Just then, Wiley Kat popped from behind the tiger's back, with a smirk of anticipation.

Wiley Kat: ...and, a little finance increase shouldn t be a problem.

Wiley Kit place her hand on her brothers' shoulder. Tygra looked to the little girl s face. She displayed a face of reassurance to the elder Cat. She then turned to her brother with a menacing glare, as a warning to her twin.

Wiley Kit: But, not enough to get into any real trouble.

Lion-O- chuckled silently in his comrades reassurance.

Lion-O : then, it's settled then. We make for the nearest inn.

The ThunderCats continued their present pace and coordinates towards the town.  
A few moments later, they cross the wooden bridge that stands as the entrance of the semi lake side city. But, to Lion-O-'s discovery, the residents of the city are now rushing inside their homes, or finding cover in or with whatever they could find. Baffled by the citizens actions, thinking they had fled from their sight.  
Tygra looked to his king.

Tygra: Uhhh...What eh, What just happened?

Lion-O- turned from Tygra, and eyed the nearest door. He was determined find out what was all the tension the citizens displayed.

Lion-O: I don't know. But,I intend to find out.

Lion-O- made his way towards the strong, firm door. Obviously locked, Lion-O- polity knocked on the door just hard enough to be noticed. He could hear foot steps from the other side of the door. He could hear argument going on and sh-hing sounds. He noticed that some one on the other side was standing at the door.

Muffled Voice: Go away! Whoever you are , we're not interested.

Lion-O- cleared his voice for the tenants.

Lion-O: We're not selling anything. We're just looking for somewhere to stay for the night. Can you help us?

Muffled Voice: Please..just...,Just leave! Leave before the moon's up, before...

Another voice was heard from the other side, arguing with the first voice.

Other voice: If it's room and board you want, you should look for the Slaughtered Lamb inn. It's just up the road, near the road leading out of Pawston. Now hurry before any harm comes to you this night!

Lion-O: Thank you...

Lion-O- made his way down from the stoops to rejoin his comrades.

Lion-O: ...And Good night.

And so, the ThunderCats made their way towards the edge of town,to the location of the supposed Slaughtered Lamb. No more than 20 minutes later, The small band had arrived to the Slaughtered Lamb inn, a two story building with stable wood support beams and a thick stone wall, adorned with stain glass windows. The building itself was old and falling apart, top to bottom.

Lion-O: Well..., It's better than nothing.

Panthro: Nice, Very nice. (in a sarcastic tone)

Lion-O- made his way to the front door of the establishment. Once there, he gripped the handle and pushed the lever down with his thumb.

Lion-O: Unless, of course, you prefer to sleep in the open cold.

Panthro nodded.

Tygra: Alright, but if anything happens, it's...

Lion-O: My fault. I'm aware of that.

At that moment, Lion-O- pushed the heavy door open to find that the aging tavern was full of life on the inside, with customers laughing boasting and conversing with each other. All that ended when they dared to look upon the felines. Only one payed of no mind until she heard nothing, but dead silence.  
Innkeeper: Come on in. Just seat yourselves. The fire's just been stoked. I'll be right with you.

In that moment, the tenants resumed their conversations as the Cats seated themselves at one of the booths.  
Cheetara: That was quite an awkward moment.

Tygra: Yeah, It's like they haven't seen a ThunderCat before.

Lion-O: If that's the case, just ignore them. We don't want any conflict.

Tygra: Right.

Within that moment, The innkeeper made her way to their booth.

Innkeeper: Well now, welcome to the Slaughtered Lamb Inn. I'm Liliotus, I keep the inn. Now, what can I do for you travelers?

Lion-O: We're actually looking for a place to stay for a few days, while we gather some new provisions and goods.

Liliotus smiled in anticipation.

Lilitous: well, as it just so happens, we have a couple of rooms available for rent.

Lion-O- reached into a satchel to find only a few coins from their last journey.

Lion-O: We're a little short on coin.

Lilious' smile did not phase away.

Lilious: That's alright, There are other ways the rent can be payed. I actually need a pair of able bodied men to accompany me on a few hunting expeditions in the morning. It'll be early in the morning, but breakfast will be provided, and your debts will be covered for the day.

Lion-O- looked to his brother for any reason not to accepted the offer. But, Tygra simply nodded.

Lion-O: We'll be ready by sunrise.

Lilious: Done! I'll have Arcion have your rooms prepared.

She then turned to the tall brutish bouncer known as Arcion. Although massive in size and seemingly uneducated, He is indeed more intelligent then he looks.

Lilious: Arcion, have those available rooms ready for my friends here.

Arcion: you got it.

The brute then made his way to the stairs and made his way up.

Lilious: That's Arcion. He's my tavern's bouncer, and a close friend of mine. By the way,  
friend, I never got your names.

Lion-O- cleared his throat.

Lion-O: I am Lion-O-, lord of the ThunderCats. We're heading for a nearby temple that holds...

Lilious: The War stone? Word travels fast around these parts. I sometimes I could travel to the Thunderian city.

At that moment, one of the tenants turned to the ThunderCats and Lilious.

Tenant: H mph! Don't count on that happening anytime soon. From what I've heard, Thundera lies in ruins now, no thanks to those damn lizards.

Lilious: Oh..., I'm so sorry. It must have been difficult to go through.

Lion-O: Not if you have to help you through it.

Cheetara: We're just thankful to be where we're at.

Tenant: Well, don't let luck go to your head. That s be the last mistake you'll ever make.

Lilious: This ray of sunshine's Morconas. He's in charge while I'm on hunting expeditions.

Morconas: Mess with this inn, and I'll mess you up. Like I did with that Lizard squadron a while back. Lion-O: How long ago?

Morconas: About three days tops. They were heading to to your War Stone's location when they made settlement here for the night. They were getting pretty rowdy with some of the other patrons. I told them to clear out and bother some other low life. They grew bold enough to refuse. So, this one lizard, a rather skinny one takes a swing to my skull, and a few seconds later, I had him on the floor bleeding from his mouth from a head bud and a broken arm after he threw a second punch. After that, they cleared out. Probably making camp just outside of town, most likely calling for backup, and maybe burn this place to the ground. Only problem is that this whole valley's surrounded by mountains, most with loose boulders. They'd have to travel by foot or revert to small mobile vehicle.

Lion-O: How long would that take? On foot?

Morconas: A couple of days if they keep a good pace on foot.

Panthro: Better than a few minutes. Don't you think?

Lilious: Well, we'll manage something to have you out before that happens. Now, how about some food for you and the little ones here. Todays' special is Sigeirian Elk.

Lion-O- have never heard of such wild game as a Sigeirian Elk.

Lion-O: How's it prepared, and..., is it any good?

Lilious: Around here, it's salted, spiced, baked for an hour, and served with freshly mashed taters and fresh bread. Around here, it's a delicacy.

Lion-O- looked to his companions, whom all nodded in agreement to the idea of trying the local delicacy.

Lion-O: Alright, we'll go for that.

Lilious: A good choice. I'll be...  
That moment, Lilious place her hand on her heart and fell on to her knees . A clear sign that something was wrong with her. In more ways than one. Lion-O- stood to see if she was alright.

Lion-O: Are you alright?

Lilious stood from the floor, breathing in heavily, until she regained her breath.

Lilious: I'm fine. It's just my heart acting up, That's all. I.., I need to turn in. I'll have Morconas bring your food.

The innkeeper turns towards her second in command.

Lilious: Morconas, Get my friends here some of that Elk. I'm turning for the night.

Lilious made her way to the hallway which served as the staff courtiers. She shut the door and locked it for the night.

Morconas: She'll be alright. She's just had a rough day. I'll have your meal ready in a few. Later, that night, when the ThunderCats established who will stay with who. Lion-O- and Tygra shared one room with Cheetara. Leaving Panthro was charged with watching the twins. Panthro sat nearly asleep by the kittens hay based bed. The twins breathed simultaneously while little snarf slept at the end of the bed. Panthros' eyes were completely shut, when a spine chilling howl was heard from outside. The horrid cry awakened Panthro.

Wiley-Kit: Panthro? (in a soft whisper.)

Panthro: Yeah?

Wiley-Kit: You heard that, right?

Panthro: Mm,Hmm.

Wiley-Kit: I'm a little bit scared.

The outside world yielded another of the beastly howls for sources unknown.

Panthro: After we've all been through, that sound bothers you? It's probably just a wild dog.

Wiley-Kit: Maybe, but, I ve never heard a dog of any kind make a sound like that. Have you?

Panthro: Can't say that I have. But when ever I got scared, when I was little, my mother used to tell me to count every good thing that has happened to me, it helped me calm down and get to sleep.

Wiley-Kit: Did it really?

Panthro: Of course.

Wiley-Kit: well, it does sound far.

Panthro: Far enough to give you a little shut eye.

Wiley-Kit: (yawning) Well, Good night.

Panthro: Good night, kiddo.

The young kitten curled back under the covers and purred back to sleep. Panthro, on the other hand, stood from his chair and gazed out the window, viewing the grass hillside moors. Only to see the silhouette of a creature, unknown to the old panther . All the creature did was howl to the new risen full moon.

Chapter 2

The Hunters and The Hunted

The next morning, when dawns' light had shined, Lion-O, Tygra, and Lilious were finishing their breakfast, and finishing their preparations for the big hunt of the day.

Lilious: Today, we'll be hunting for of the bigger game residing in the flat grass lands of the valley, that's where most stag and deer feed. That'll be this evening's meal. If we nab any predators in the area, they'll be the evening s special. That's if it's edible.

Lion-O: We're ready when you are.

Tygra: The sooner we hunt, the sooner we get out of here.

Lilious: Alright then, Let's go.

The trio made their way form the table where they had consumed their morning meal, and went straight to the front entrance. Cheetara stood at the stairs, giving Tygra a confident look that made Tygra smirk. He then winked back at her.

Lilious: Cheetara, Why don't you help Arcion out in the kitchen. There's always a hoard when it comes to lunch and dinner.

Cheetara gave her a glare of confusion as to why she needed to help the cook.

Cheetara: But, I need to gather the supplies we need before we...

Lilious: I took the liberty in having Morconas find the supplies you'll need. I had Lion-O and Tygra write a list for him. He should be back in a couple of hours.

Cheetara: Oh, thank you. You didn t have to.

Lilious: I thought it'd help you more. You can thank Morconas later. For now, I need you in the kitchen with Arcion and the little ones.

Cheetara felt revealed after hearing about the supplies being taken care of by both her king and her lover. Both dearest friends.

Cheetara: Alright, I'll report in.

She turned to the kitchen door and pushed forward, disappearing behind the wooden door. At that time The threesome had opened the door leaving one by one until the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile, on the mountain road. A small lizard platoon lead by Slithe, Vultire, Kaynar, Addicus, and Pumyra in a full Mumm Ra general armor. They were about to enter the mountain pass, when the lizards packed away their camp.

Slithe: We'll, need to keep up a Hansen passe if we are to beat the ThunderCats, from what Clarisor, and Groginous reported.

Kaynar: If I have to wait two days just to skin one of those cats, I'm gonna go berserk! Heh, heh.

Pumyra: Knock it off, Kaynar! Keep your task ahead of your pleasures. We need to get that stone first, then you can deal with them as you like.

Addicus: What's gotten into her?

Kaynar: Don't know. She's been so uptight since she broke that poor ,little Lion-O.

Kaynar and Addicus laughed at the fact. Suddenly a lazer blast was fired from a short distance. Startled by the blast, Addicus yipped and leaped into Kaynars' arms. Instantly, The two dropped to the floor. The blast came from a fire arm, fired from Pumyra.

Pumyra: Anyone else have anything to say?

The reptiles kept quiet, and continued their work.

Pumyra: Now, pick yourselves of the grass, and get moving. We need to make it half way by sunset.

The Jackal and Ape pulled themselves from the ground and followed their comrades, along with the entire troop towards the treacherous mountain pass.

It was noon, when Lion-O, Tygra, and Lilious had arrived to their designated hunting grounds There, the wild game grazed and moved thought the plains. The trio made their way to a camouflaged pit that served as their base of operations.

Lilious: This will serve as our camp for the day. We'll need to nab at least two of those Elk , out there.

Lion-O: Alright, lets get started.

For those few hours, they hunted for the elk, although they weren't successful as in catching one of those majestic creatures. Lion-O and Tygra decided to chase the creature to the Forrest edge, with high hopes as to catch the beast. A few minutes later, they were about to acquire the beast when suddenly, Lion-O had stepped onto a branch, which then caused the earth beneath him to shift and slide into a deep ledge. Lion-O had been dragged into the clearing a couple of feet below. Although he was not seriously injured, Lion-O suffered from minor injuries, such as a bruise to his head, a few cuts on his arms and feet, and multiple scratches all over his body. After gaining consciousness in a matter of seconds, Lion-O picked himself up from the floral floor. Tygra looked below the ledge, to be sure that his king was not injured.

Tygra: You okay, Lion-O?!

Lion-O: Just a few cuts, bruises, and scratches. Otherwise I'm fine.

As the Cat king stood, He felt a moist, clump beneath his foot. The pile was smelled foul. But this was no foul made of any Forrest creatures' digested meal. As Lion-O looked down, he noticed the lump was crimson red, fluid covered. He could recognize that as the flesh of some animal. As he looked down, he notice a trail of blood leading him to the half eaten corpse of one of the local townsfolk he had noticed the night before. The lower half of the body was completely gone. The entrails were laid bare before him, inside of the clearly visible skeletal rib cage. Overwhelmed by the stench of the bloody skeletal remains, Lion-O quickly turned away, holding down his breakfast. At that moment, Tygra and Lilious had made their way down the hillside to see if Lion-O was alright. When Tygra stood in front of Lion-O, the king hurled all his breakfast all over his brothers' feet. Tygra stood still, shocked an d disgusted at what had just happened. He gave the Lion a look of frustration, as he shrugged in the muck which he felt , chunky and slimy.

Tygra: I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me why you vomited on my feet.

Lion-O: There, go have a look.

Tygra and Lilious looked upon the skeletal remains, Lilious bent down it confirm who the victim was and the cause of death. During her years of hunting, she had seen every kind of predatory mutilation known to the region. As she searched, she stumbled upon a golden amulet, buried within a small patch of the poor corpses' flesh. After investigating the remains, Lilious picked herself up from the ground. She turned to her companions with a face of grave concern.

Lilious: I know this man. He's a regular at the inn. Nice fellow, hot tempered, but a good man. Tygra: So, what happened to him?

Lilious: Well, it looked as if the predator slashed his jugular vain, and obviously the legs and feet are completely gone, from then on, the beast held him down, breaking his neck in the process.

Lion-O: Do you know anything that could have done this?

Lilious: Not really, All the game wouldn't attack him, unless he provoked them. I doubt it, but it's possible. Although...

Lion-O: What?

Lilious: There is a local legend that on nights of the full moon...

Before she could continue her story to the brothers, they heard bristles in the bushes, and a large growl. Appearing from behind the bush was a Kirronyx bear, a local predator of the region and lethal to any lost travelers. The band armed themselves in caution.

Tygra: It's friendly, right?

Just then, the beast roared it's cry of attack, and charged it's massive body towards the the three. They cleared it's path just before coming into contact. The beast stooped in it's tracks. The group circled the creature. Lilious pulled out her hunting bow. But, before she could fire any of her arrows, the monstrous bear stood on it's hide legs, towering over the innkeeper. The beast swung its massive paw, launching her as if she were a rag doll. Before he could react, Tygra was knocked down a small hillside, along with Lilious. When the two had reached the bottom, The unconscious pair were laying there. With Lilious rested upon the tigers' chest. Now, the beast had turned it's attention to Lion-O. Making his last stand, Lion-O drew the legendary Sword of Omens from the Gauntlet, ready for whatever outcome awaits him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, both anxious for the first move. With a sudden impulse of anxiety, The Kirronyx charged towards Lion-O, the king mimic the creatures move, both charging towards one another. As the creature was about to pounce onto the Lion, Lion-O, with one swing of his sword, delivered a mortal blow to the bears' throat, severing it's jugular vain. The two passed one another. The beast dropped to the ground, still and lifeless. At that moment, Tygra had regained consciousness, to discover the beautiful innkeeper, lying on top of him. Shortly after he gave a look of surprise and amusement, Lilious had too gained consciousness. She was intrigued in the position she was in. Lilious simply maintained her position.

Lilious: Well, it's not too often I find myself on top of a good looking man often. We'll have to pick this up some other time.

Tygra: Actually, Uh...I,Uh...

Before he could finish her statement, Lilious hushed Tygra, gently touching his lips with her finger.  
Lilious: We'll talk later.

Lion-O gazed down on the two, hoping they were uninjured.

Lion-O: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Tygra: Uh, no, Actually, you picked a good time.

Lion-O: Not to brag or anything. But, I believe that I just caught tonights' dinner. Does Arcious know how to prepare Kirronyx? Lilious: You bet he does.

Tygra: We'll be up in a moment.

Lion-O: Take your time.

The two picked them selves off of the ground and made their way to aid Lion-O with transporting the corpse of the massive beast.

Chapter 3

Spells, Curses, and Bites

Back in the town, the young Wiley-Kat was wandering the streets, seeking for the perfect opportunity to pickpocket an suspecting victim. In an instant he found the perfect chance to nab a coin peruse, unguarded and unimportant to who ever it belongs to. So, naturally, he took his chance and reached for the bag. He silently made his way from the scene. However, The owner of the back made his presence known to the young cat. Frightened and determined to keep his prize, Wiley-Kat dashed from the elder. He informed a nearby guard of what had just accrued. Immediately, the guard charged after the young boy. The guard pursued him through out most of the city. All seemed to end well for the young thief. Until, as if by chance, he ran into a young woman that was in his path, she was eighteen years of age, and was adored with a red hooded cloak. The two fell to the ground at that instance. When Wiley-Kat picked himself up, the guard was standing behind him, giving the boy an anxious look of pleasant. The guard grabbed the boy by his arm, escorting him to the purse owner.

Owner: Make sure this little runt gets whatever is coming to him.

Guard: Don't worry, we'll know what to do with him.

Woman: Constable! The boy's my responsibility. I'll see that he'll be dealt with.

Guard: Boy, is this true? Do you know her?

The kitten looked to the young woman, who in turn gave him a wink of insurance that everything would be alright. The boy turned back to the guard to reply to his question.

Wiley-Kat: Yes, she's looking after me while my mother's away.

The guard turned to the owner, with a look of reassurance to the incident would not happen again.  
Guard: Alright, I'll let him go this time. Better keep an eye on him. Because if I find his hand in anyone's pocket, I'm going to cut if off.

The guard released the boy, and the two men went their separate ways. Wiley-Kit turned to the young woman, standing there smiling at the little one.

Wiley-Kat: Uh..., Thank you for...

Woman: You don't have to thank me. Believe me, I know what it's like to be hunted down by those who call themselves upholders of the law.

Wiley-Kat: Really, how so?

Woman: Originally, I was part of a gypsy caravan. The roads got a little more dangerous since Mumm-Ra returned. So I settled here, and made my business here. Now, how about you come with back to my shop, we'll talk about your presence here.

The two made their journey to the Gypsy' shop, where the two carried on a conversation of their journeys to the point of their meeting. The gypsy introduced herself Mileana. As time passed , the kitten recalled his encounters in Thundera, his affiliation with the newly crowned king, and his epic tales on the battle field. In return, Mileana spoke of her practices in the arts of magic and alchemy, she spoke of her quiet past. How she was once the daughter of a well respected wiccan family, how one night, a band of marauders raided their home and slaughtered her parents. She spoke of her inevitable escape and her adoption of a traveling gypsy caravan and her eventual settlement in the city.

Mileana: You've been quite a lot. More than I've been through all my life.

Wiley-Kat: I'm just one of the lucky ones, I would think.

Mileana: I'm sorry about your city.

Wiley-Kat: Honestly, Me and my sister weren t living there for a long time.

Mileana: True, but it was home, none the less?

Wiley-Kat: Yeah, It was. Wasn't it?

Wiley-Kat noticed the time on the nearby clock, he knows that he will need to return to his companions.

Wiley-Kat: I better get going. I have to get back to Lion-O and the others.

Mileana: I'd better accompany you back to them. Tonight's not a good night to be wandering about the town. Especially this night.

Wiley-Kat: I'll be alright. Thank you for your concern.

Mileana: I prefer to accompany you. But, if you insist, I'd advise you to take this medallion, as both a token of both my concern for your health, and my appreciation for your company these past few hours.

She then handed him a silver medallion, depicting a pentagram, and in the five points of the star were the letters S,A,L,A,S.

Mileana: The letters in those stars are a protective spell against those spiritual forces who'd seek to harm you in your journeys.

Wiley-Kat: Thank you . I hope I see you again some time.

Mileana: I hope so as well.

The young kitten made his way out of the alchemist shop, and into the cold, moon lit night. Later that evening, Wiley-Kat met up with Wiley-Kit, and they made their way back to the inn. They were nearly half way, when they came upon a moor clearing.

Wiley-Kit: Kat, do you get the creeps just by walking by those moors?

Wiley-Kat: Why would I?

Wiley-Kit: Well..., It's just..., We heard a sound last night, me and Panthro. It sounded like they were coming from the nearby moors, like this one.

Wiley-Kat: Like what?

At that moment, the same spine chilling howl as was heard before the night before. This alerted the twins into state of caution. Casually, they began walking again. Again, the sound was heard again, this time as a nearby growl. This began to frighten the kittens. So, they hastened their pace into a speed walk. Once more the unsettling howl was sounded. Now the two ran for it, hoping to reach the inn as fast as they could muster. A few moments later, the twins began to hear trembling thuds behind them. As they looked back, all they could see was the blacken silhouette of a large predator, lunging towards them with frightening red eyes, and with unbelievable speed. Nearly a quarter mile away, the kittens were still pursued by the shadow. Just as they were coming up the road, they saw Lion-O, waiting for the two. As he was about to greet them, The beast made its move by pouncing upon the twins, biting and snapping at the helpless children. The two struggled and fought their way out by hitting the creatures snout after several seconds of relentless attacks, coming out with numerous scratches and huge bite marks . The Kittens took cover behind Lion-O , whom drew the legendary blade and charged. However, the creature swung it's mighty paw, launching him into the air for less than a second, until hitting the ground. Then the beast struggled with Lion-O, until in an instance, the monstrous creature bit right into Lion-Os' left shoulder. After struggling with the beast for a few seconds, Lion-O was able to break free of the beasts' grip and reach for the Sword of Omens. Sensing that the conflict will result in it's termination, the dark figure made it's escape into the night. Sensing that the danger has past, Lion-o put the blade away in its place in this gauntlet. Turning to see if the two were alright, Lion-O is horrified to see the two kittens lying on the ground, bleeding out from their severe wounds. He knew that he had also come across his bodily inflictions, as he saw his own blood, drip from the deep teeth marks and claw slashes. As he began to lose blood, Lion-O began to lose his vision to total darkness. He knew that he had to get the kids and himself back to the inn. But, as much as he tried, he kept falling to the ground. After several attempts to move, lion-O collapsed and began to blackout. As his eyes darkened, he could see in the distance, a feminine silhouette figure running

towards them. He called out in the distance a name. A name he'd hope to call upon again in better conditions.

Lion-O: Pumyra.

In that moment, the young king blacked out before he could see who his rescuer was.

Chapter 4

Love is a fragile delight

At the inn, business had just finished for the night. Tygra and Panthro were putting the chairs up after Arcian had just gathered the dishes. Cheetara was back in the kitchen ,washing the dishes with the help of Snarf. Lilious stood at the bar, wiping the counter after a hard days' work. Occasionally, she looked to the door, waiting for Lion-O and the twins to step inside.

Panthro: Okay. What in the blazes is taking those three? We've pretty closed up the inn.

Lilious: I'm sure their...

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Lilious: It's open.

The door opened and in came, a hooded woman and a seriously injured Lion-O. Tygra and Panthro rushed to aid the injured king. Taking the heavy burden of the woman's shoulders. The two carried the lion up stairs to the room where he was staying. Cheetara came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

Cheetara: What's...,What happened?

Lilious: Lion-O. He's... been injured.

Mileana: The little ones are outside, on the cart. Help me get them inside.

Cheetara: Who's this?

Lilious: This is Mileana. She's just settled here in town. She's an old friend of mine.

Mileana: Come now. We must get them inside.

Soon enough, the women rushed outside to the small wooden cart, and carried the injured children up to their quarters.

Later, Mileana was at Lion-Os' bedside, grinding several ingredients for healing bands that would help Lion-Os' injuries. She used the same technique when she tended to the kittens' wounds before Lion-O. These bands would stop the bleeding from any wound that could be lethal. Cheetara gazed in wonderment as to how Mileana knew all about alchemy.

Cheetara: How do you know so much about alchemy?

Mileana: I've studied over the years. Experimenting with numerous ingredients. The rest was just elementary.

She placed the last bandage on Lion-Os' wounds. From there, the herbs can take their effect on the wounds and help heal them.

Lilious: There. Now, let him get some rest. Hope for the best.

The three made their way to the door, leaving Lion-O to rest and recover from the attack. Mileana and Lilious made their way down stares to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Cheetara ,however, stayed upstairs, and entered Wiley-Kat and Kits' room. There she monitored their conditions, as if she was their own mother. Seeing them in a peaceful sleep after what had just accrued. This brought feelings of both concern and joy in her heart. She hoped that one day she would have children of her own, with her lover, Tygra. She was in deep thought when he knocked don the opened door. Cheetara, coming out of her thought, turned to acknowledge the sound.

Cheetara: Oh,Tygra. Hi.

Tygra: Hey. How are they holding up?

Cheetara: They seem to be sleeping alright. They've just kept turning.

Tygra: Good to here, and Lion-O?

Cheetara: He's just fine. Mileana has done a good job with those herbs.

Tygra softly rapped his arms around Cheetara. Pulling her closer to his chest. Laying her head near his heart, she could feel each and every pulse pass through his body. It was there when she began to recall her previous thoughts of mothering his children. To actually start a life with Tygra, to live with him and Lion-O in a newly established palace, once the war was over.

Cheetara: Tygra?

He looked down to his love.

Tygra: Yeah?

Cheetara: Where do you see us, years from now?

There was a moment of silence. This was not a question Tygra had heard before. He had not prepared himself for any possible outcome of this eventuality of their relationship.

Tygra: I...,I..., I ve never given it any thought, up until now. Where do you see us.

Cheetara: Well, I actually see us with a place of our own, with a family of our own. Maybe a boy or girl, maybe both.

Tygra loosened his grip on Cheetara, and pulled away from her. He made his way to the window, starring out in the distance. He displayed a face of discomfort.

Tygra: Cheetara, I love you..., But even if we survive this war, I have no intentions on having any children. They tend to whine, complain, cry, and I'm not fit to be a parent.

Cheetara: I know. But, given time, you may want to have children. Like I do, and you never know until you try. And the beautiful side of that is that you'll have me to aid you, as I have you to help me.

Tygra: This doesn t phase my feelings about this. I just don't see it happening. I just don't want a child of mine to end up like one of us.

Cheetaras' eyes widened to the comment he had just made. She now dared to ask him about his comment.

Cheetara: What's that suppose mean? What are coming on to?

Tygra inhaled an uneasy breath, knowing that his answer was not going to be easy to explain to his lover. But, deep in his heart, he knew she had the right to know how he felt about this turn in their relationship.

Tygra: I just don't our children to be left without either of us to see them grow up, get married, grand kids. I just don't feel that it's going to ever happen between you and me.

After hearing those words coming from the horses' mouth, tears came over her eyes. The man she thought she knew had no intention to continue their relationship to as far as parenthood. In a last desperate move to ensure the survival of their relationship, Cheetara held out her hand as a gesture of the survival of their love.

Cheetara: Please, for me, for us. I love you.

Tygra turned to the heartbroken cheetah. Seeing her hand out, trying to sawed him of his beliefs, much like the temptresses of old. He removed himself from the window and stood before Cheetara. Tygra then grasped her gentle hand. But as he did so, the smirk upon his face slowly shifted to a most grief expression. He then took her hand and closed it into a fist and placed it back to her thigh,as though he is willing to let the one love of his life find her happiness with someone else.

Tygra: I'd love to. But, I can't. I'm sorry.

He then kisses on the cheek for the last time . He then walks away from her, to the rooms' door. Before he left, Cheetara grasped his hand, giving him the flower he gave her the day they first met. Tears came from his eye. He returned to make his way out the door, and made his way down stairs. Cheetara eyes developed more tears. Heart broken and grieved at the choice her ex made, she had to sit down, and placed her hands to cover her face. She wept in her hands for a few minutes, until two gentle hands placed themselves on each of her shoulders. When she removed her hands, she discovered that the injured Wiley-Kat, and Kit, standing there to comfort her after her loss. Cheetara brought the twins close to her. Inn return, they rapped their arms around her, holding on to her so she may weep in the comfort of good friends. She knew deep in her heavy heart that it was indeed over. This love was as all but fragile as it is with all forms of love.

Chapter 5

Dark Changes

Next morning, Lion-O had awaken in his bed, bandaged and completely bare. He removed the covers and reached for his pants. After getting them on, he stood from his bed and made his way to the door, opened it, and made his way down stares. There he found his comrades sitting at the table, enjoying a delicious breakfast. All but two, Cheetara and Tygra kept starring at one another. Both with aggressive expressions over their faces. Lion-O looked both concerned and confused as to why the two are at each others' throats so suddenly, after all they've been through. Calmly, Lion-O took his place at the end of the table, right next to where Cheetara and Tygra were starring off at each other. The former couple just sat there, motionless, as if there were made of stone. Neither one had touched their food, the freshness of their warm meal had gone cold.

Lion-O: Have I missed something while I was out?

Wiley-Kit: Isn't it obvious? They broke up after an argument last night.

Lion-Os' eyes had widened due to the shocking news he had just heard. He had never thought that their love could end in an instant.

Lion-O: Really? How did that happen, and how do you know?

Wiley-Kat had finished what he had on his plate. He let out a silent burped, excused himself, and cleared his throat in preparation to tell the tragic end of their relationship.

Wiley-Kit: Basically, They got into an argument, well, not much of an argument. Anyway, they both had different ideas about their relationships' future. So ultimately, Tygra broke up with Cheetara. That's what Kit told me.

Lion-O sat there, looking down at his plate of breakfast. In deep thought of the news.

Lion-O: I don't suppose you know what the argument was about.

Tygra: STAY OUT OF THIS LION-O!

Cheetara: Who are you to interfere with anyone else' lives?!

Lion-O: I'm...,I'm sorry. I'll...Sssstay out of this.

Tygra: You better!

Cheetara: Don't you threaten him! He only was curious! You don't have to be so mean to him like the ass you've always been!

Tygra: Whatever! I'm out of here.

In that moment, Tygra stood from the table and made his way out to the door.

Lion-O: Where're you going?

Tygra: Out!

In that moment, He was gone. After he slammed the door shut. Cheetara then pushed her chair in and excused herself upstairs to be alone. Lion-O turned to the stairs. He stood and pushed his chair in.  
Lion-O: I don't care what she says or what you have to say, I'm going up there.

Lion-O made this way towards the stair case and made his way up. Wiley-Kat looked at his plate, seeing it empty. He looked at the last piece of butter milk flatcake left on the platter. As he reached for it, It was suddenly swiped away from his tiny grasp by none other than panthro. This enraged him so.

Wiley-Kat: Hey! That's mine!  
Panthro: Sorry. Once you've driven a tank of your own, you'll get the last flat cake.

Unknowingly, the boys' eyes began to glow a bright, bloody red, as he began to hear voices in his head. Tempting him to strike at the panther and claim what is rightfully his. Panthro turned to Kat, seeing the brightness of his monstrous eyes. This made him unsettled, and honestly, a little frightened of this new behavior.

Panthro: Uh..., Are you okay?

Meanwhile, up stairs from where the dining hall was, Cheetara was standing near the window, looking out in the distance, over viewing the grate plainish moors. She saw that the lush green hillsides, full of life. Sheltering local wildlife and their families. This brought tears to her eyes at the very thought of starting a family. Tears overwhelmed her, she fell on her knees and covered her face in agony over the thought that her one true love would reject her idea of starting a new life with tygra. There was a knock at the door, She immediately removed her face from her gentle hands. She saw that Lion-O stood at the door. With nothing more but the clothes he wore. She felt a pulse through her body at the very sight of Lion-Os' fit abdominal region.

Lion-O: Hi. Can I come in? ( Gently speaking)

Wiping her tears away, cheetara picked herself from the floor and sat on the bed.

Cheetara: Yes, come in.

Lion-O stepped into the room and took a seat next to the heartbroken girl, in an effort to try and comfort her.

Lion-O: Look, I'm sorry if I was prying into anything you didn t want me to hear.

Cheetara: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn t have snapped at you, you didn t know what was going on. But, Thank you any way.

Lion-O: If you don't mind if I ask. I..

Cheetara: ...Want to know why we separated. Right?

Lion-O nodded in reply.

Cheetara: It was over an idea that popped into my mind last night, after seeing Kat and Kit sleeping peacefully. I had the feeling that he'd would be thrilled if I'd asked him to be the father of my children. To my surprise, he has better plans than to settle down and have a family, once this war was over.

Lion-O saw the sadness in her eyes at the very thought of tygra leaving her over the silly idea. Lion-o gently placed his hand over Cheetaras'. She turned to the young king, starring off into his eyes, seeing one door close and another one open to her. She did not know what to make of it. She felt like placing her lips on his for some strange reason, maybe it was out of desperation, or grief, or maybe even out of pure love. But, she pulled herself back from his lips.

Cheetara: I'm sorry. I...,I didn't know what came over... Lion-O grasped her hand gently as before.

Lion-O: I'm sorry. You're still in grief after what you've been through. I shouldn t have pushed into telling me, and I should have left you in peace. Cheetara: you were only caring about me, you don't need to be sorry. You're a good man Lion-O, you've always have been, no matter what.

She leaned to his face and kissed his cheek ever so gently. At that moment, the two heard screaming coming from panthro and Wiley-kit , downstairs. They leaped to their feet, made their way down. They found Wiley-Kat , scarfing down what was on the table. Panthro cover his arm where the boy attacked him.

Lion-O: What happened to you?

Panthro: The little brat bit me and Tygra, after I took the flatcake left over.

Wiley-Kit: He just went berserk. His eyes were this redish color.

Cheetara: and Tygra?

Panthro: Out again! He said.

The boy continued to eat in his savage ways. Until suddenly as if he was waking up, Wiley-Kat had stopped and wiped his mouth clean. He looked around, only to see his friends terrorized by his unconscious actions. He leaped from the table and stood firmly on the ground.

Wiley-Kat: Do I have something in my teeth?

Panthro: What's the matter with you?!

Wiley-Kat: What...,What happened?

Lion-O: What are you talking about? You just attacked Panthro and ate all the food with nothing ,but your bare teeth.

Wiley-Kat: I did?

Cheetara: You don't remember any of it?

Wiley-Kat: Should I?

Everyone in the room looked confused at one another over the current situation as to why he simply cannot remember what had happen.

Lion-O: Alright, let's just let it go. But, I want all of you to keep an eye on one another Just in case this happens again.

Lion-O left the room to help out in the kitchen. So to did Cheetara. Panthro and Kit kept their distance.

Later that night, after business had taken it's course. The ThunderCats had sat down to enjoy a delicious meal prepared by theirs' truly. Lilious had finished setting the table, with the help of Lion-O and Cheetara. During the course, it was pleasant, besides the facts that were confirmed this morning. This time, Cheetara sat next to Lion-O, rather than Tygra. The tiger noticed her sudden interest in Lion-O, the Wheels of jealousy began to turn in his head. Near the end of the meal, Panthro reached for the last piece of Salmon Steak and placed it on Wiley-Kats' plate. Wiley-Kat looked nervously at Panthro.

Wiley-Kat: It's yours if you want it.

Panthro: Uh..., no thanks. I'm good.

Cheetara: This has nothing to do with the fact that he bit you ,now does it?

Panthro: Not denying it, or admitting it.

Lion-O: Panthro, he said he was sorry.

In that moment, Wiley-Kat began to feel pains in his stomach, thus began to moan and grunt a bit. The other turned to see if he was alright. Lilious stepped out of the kitchen to discover the boys' condition. This brought great concern to her mind.

Lilious: Are you okay?

Wiley-Kat: Just a stomach ache. That's all.

His eyes began to take their crimson shade as they did before. This began to make him show his canine teeth and draw out his claws. He barked several times, as if he were a wild dog. He leaped from the spot on the floor and onto the table where he snatched the Salmon Steak in his mouth and made his way up stairs. After a few seconds , they began to hear shouts and cries of pain. While the others went up stairs to investigate, Panthro stayed behind. He felt woozy and overheated. He looked at his hand and began to notice sudden changes.

Upstairs, Lion-O and the others discovered that the door had been shut. They try to open the door, and found it to be locked from the inside.

Lion-O: Wiley-Kat?! Are you Okay?!

The only response to his questions were more painful screams, and monstrous howls. It was in this moment, that lion-O and Tygra broke down the door, to discover that Wiley-Kat was in the process of a dark metamorphosis. His ears were more pointed, his fur more thick, and his feet and had taken the form so similar to that of a wild dog, a wolf even. The Beast spotted the group and slowly made his way towards them. Lion-O just knelt there, curious enough to find out if Wiley-Kat was still in that new form.

Lion-O: Wiley-Kat?

The beast only whimpered and whined after the transformation, until it let out a spine chilling howl, much like the creature from the night before. This triggered bodily pains on Wiley-Kit, as she began to back away from the group and shift into her new form, ripping her clothes off, trying to find relief for her body over heating to no avail. Frightened and confused, Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara made their way down stairs. Upon arriving to the dining room , they had discovered a tall greyish creature standing over where Panthro had been sitting. Back at the top of the stairs, the twin wolves stood their preparing to make their way down. The threesome then made their way into the dining hall to confront the one beast. Behind the beast was Morconas. He struck the creature with nothing more than his bare fist, he challenged the beast into unarmed combat. The monster replied by throwing one of its powerful punches, right into his gut. The two fought their way in the hall, blow after blow. Near a hallway with caged doors stood Lilious. She signaled lion-O and the others to stand by her.

Lilious: Lion-O, I need you and your friends to get the little ones into these cages. I will explain later.

Lion-O nodded, and as they turned back to the stair case, the two wolves were making their way down. The three loured the puppies into the hall where Lilious stood in, and made their way into one of the cages at the end of the hall. While Morconas, head locked Panthro into submission, and threw him into one of the cages. The twins, however, would go in so easily. Lion-O and Tygra stood at the door way of one of the cages. The two pups began to growl and prepared to pounce upon the princes. As they leaped towards them, Lion-O and Tygra backed away from the door way and let the two collide with the wall, disorienting them into unconsciousness. Then they simply shut the gate and locked it into place. They looked towards Lilious and Cheetara, only to find that she too had sure come to the change. Cheetara looked at her comrades as she began to shift.

Cheetara: I think what's happened to Wiley-Kat, Kit, and Panthro is also happening to me. Please...,help me into on of those cages.

As requested, Lion-o and Tygra took cheetara on each of their shoulders and laid her gently into one of the cages. Upon locking the door, she had completed the change into a monstrous she-wolf. Tygra began to feel lighted and leaned on lion-Os' shoulders. Lion-O himself came under to the transformations. He helped Tygra, and himself into one of the nearby, empty cages, and had Lilious shut it on them. As she did, She had witnessed their transformation from her fond Thunderian friends, in to monstrous, Wolf like titans, capable of who knows what.

End of Part 1 


End file.
